


Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

by Just_a_little_star_wars



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_little_star_wars/pseuds/Just_a_little_star_wars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Flash has always been more popular with the general public. Spitfire one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, I'm just borrowing their characters for a bit.
> 
> Author's Note: First time writing Spitfire. Wrote this for ingridismedealwithit on tumblr. Hope you enjoy.

Kid Flash may not have been one of the most well known sidekicks like Robin or Superboy, but that didn't stop the hoards of fan girls who treated him like a god. When he started out he loved the attention he would get. All the pretty teen girls would come up to him asking for his autograph or a picture with him, and he was all too happy to oblige. He had a few items of merchandise and a website of two, nothing to series and it was all very innocent.

 

However as he started to grow up and fill out his costume more, the fans started to get a little more interesting. It wasn't just the teen girls who were after him now, it was the middle-aged woman, the young children wanted to grow up and be like him, and sadly the older men. He gave up looking himself up on Google and the internet for fear of what he might find, he didn't want a repeat of the nsfw website based around his ass. That was scarring. And don't even mention the body pillow he found in a shop the other day.

 

One night Artemis decided to join him on his patrol of Central City. They had been going out for a year and it was a good way for Wally to show Artemis around the city he had grown up in, also it was much much nicer then Gotham. Barry was off world on official League business leaving the city in Wally's hands. Wally wasn't expecting much, maybe a robbery or two, or breaking up a fight that might get out of hand, easy stuff.

 

It was getting late by the time the two decided to take a quick break, lying on the roof of Star Labs as they watched the stars go by. Maybe another hour or two and they would be able to call it a night. They had already stopped two robbers trying to steal on old ladies purse and handed him over the police. A nice, quite night with the girl he loved, just what he needed.

 

"Hey, what's happening, who are those people?" Artemis asked, standing up so she could get a better look at the group of people walking over to the base of the building they were resting on. "They have signs, hold on, one of them says I heart Kid Flash, Wally is this your doing?"

 

"Oh them, that's just the fan club babe, they know I like to rest here sometimes when I'm on patrol." He asked, looking down and giving a quick wave before lying back down.

 

"You have a fan club, really who would spend their life obsessing over you?" Artemis said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and staring at the growing mob below them. "It's kinda gross, theirs this old fat man wearing a shirt with your face on it, doesn't this creep you out just a little?"

 

"Oh Walter he's harmless, can get a little handsy sometimes when I do photos, but he's an alright guy, one of my biggest fans."

 

"You let them have photos with you, what the hell Kid Idiot, we're heroes not celebrities, I bet you also do autographs and interviews and actually enjoy all this attention you get." Artemis said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Wally.

 

"I don't see what all the fuse is about Artemis, you should see all the attention Flash or Batman get, even your mentor Green Arrow has a couple hundred fans." He replied still lying down, this was just the norm for him, then an idea struck him. He sat himself upright, before moving to stand beside Artemis, as soon as he was in eyesight of the fans, they started to cheer and scream out trying to get his attention. He turned so that his back was to the crowd and his front to Artemis. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" he questioned a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Does little Arty not have any fans," he said pinching her cheeks.

 

"What, who said I didn't, I mean not like you, just a few guys, who can be a little creepy for my tastes, I don't even have any merchandise or anything. Don't look at me like that; I happen to like being an unknown hero thank you very much Baywatch," Artemis stuttered out as she put her hands on her hips, hoping to seem more confident. Artemis did maybe, occasionally get jealous of the way that the other members of her team would get recognized. I mean who even was she, Speedy 2, the girl who worked with the Green Arrow, a nobody in the eyes of the public. "Why would I want to have –.'

 

"Hey, everyone, I have an announcement" Wally shouted down to the mob below. A bunch of people shushing each other could be heard as they listened intently to every word their hero was about to say.

 

"Wally what are you doing?" Artemis questioned, putting her hand on his shoulder as she tried to turn his body to face her again.

 

"Getting you some new fans and publicity" he answered to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Please don't kill me for this."

 

Oh god what was he going to do, Artemis thought to herself. "Kill you for -."

 

"Hello people, it is I, the great and wonderful Kid Flash, As you may have noticed I am not the only person on this rooftop, and I would like to introduce her to you all," he announced, grabbing Artemis around the waist so that she was standing right next to him, in eyesight of the people below. He didn't let go of her, instead wrapping his arm even more tightly around her middle in a half hug. "This is Artemis, partner of the great Green Arrow from Star City, and my girlfriend, yes you heard me right, girlfriend, so I'm sorry to all those ladies, or men, who thought they might have had a chance with me, I am taken." That last stated earned a few boos, which quickly turned to cheers.

 

Wally looked down to see a big smile on Artemis's face. He loved to see her smile, and loved it even more when he knew he caused it. "So Artemis, I think I got you some new fans." He told her before pulling her into a tight hug, before grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the edge and the on lookers.

 

"We are so screwed you know that right, Wally." She said looking him straight in the eyes. "When the League finds out that we went public, which they will, because it's going to be all over Central City news, I don't know what they will do to us."

 

"I think I can deal with a Bat glare or two, if it means that I can now kiss you public and not be afraid of the gossip, I don't care. Also I kinda wanted the whole world to know that I'm dating the most beautiful, strong girl in the world." He said, blushing slightly at the end.

 

"Your such a dork, you know that right." Artemis whispered as she leaned up to press a kiss lightly to his lips, "but you're my dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: so how was it? Please leave a review, I love to hear what people think.
> 
> Bella Out!


End file.
